


Golden Valley Charter.

by frostscolours



Series: Disney Stories [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Boarding School AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostscolours/pseuds/frostscolours
Summary: Join Elena and her friends as they navigate their lives in high school.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff, Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez, Elsa/Honeymaren, Eugene Fitzherbert/Rapunzel
Series: Disney Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575538
Kudos: 7





	1. Partners & Groups.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena, Rapunzel and Naomi are thrilled their teacher is allowing a group project. Their 4th group mate.. not so much.
> 
> Hector Swen = King Hector from EOA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

( _This is a boarding school AU)_

"Elena! We're going to be late! We need to go now" Naomi Turner called her best friend as she rushed her shoes and socks on.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying" Elena replied as she hurriedly put her shoes on, she let out a yelp as she fell backwards. Naomi ran over and helped her up, "thanks" 

Naomi grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder while tossing Elena hers. 

"We need to get to Mr. Edwardson's class before Hector gets to the good seats again!" Naomi said as she ran out of the dormitory doors. 

"Ugh" Elena groaned, "Naomi! Wait" she called as she ran out, making sure she shut the door behind her. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, and by accident, ran into Anna Arendelle, who had a free class hour in the morning.

"Woah, slow down Elena" Anna laughed, "off to first class with my cousins?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry! catch you at lunch!" Elena called as she ran out of the girls dorm room building. 

Elena ran and made it to class before the bell rang, she managed to snag the chair next to Naomi. Mr. Edwardson stepped in. 

“Good morning class. Today we will begin your partnership project. I will assign you partners” He said. He took out his list. Elena grabbed Naomi’s hands and prayed they’d be paired up again, because well, they’re best friends. But instead, Naomi got paired with her sister Rapunzel. Elena wasn’t angry or mad about that. 

“Elena and Hector” Mr. Edwardson said. 

“WHAT?!” Elena and Hector said at the same time. “Her?!” “Him?!” 

“Yes” Mr. Edwardson with a glare. Elena groaned. 

“The H man does not do well with partners anyway. Mr. E I suggest you give me a new, better partner” Hector suggested. “Elena’s too lovey dovey, let’s talk about our feelings” 

“Hey!” Elena argued. Hector stuck his tongue out and Elena rolled her eyes, “uck oh my God, you are _so_ immature, Hector Neil Swen” 

“Whatever, Elena Castillo Flores.” Hector grumbled back as he crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Students, enough. Elena, Hector, you two **_will_ ** work together because you are **_assigned_ ** . Whether you **_like_ ** it or **_not_ **” Mr. Edwardson told them. Elena grumbled and put her head down. Naomi smiled and patted the back of Elena’s head. 

“Okay, now everybody, go to your partners” Mr. Edwardson ordered. Naomi got up and went to sit next to Rapunzel, who booted Hector out of his chair. Then he sat next to Elena.

“Hey Blondie” Hector said to Naomi, since their tables were by each other. “If you and brown haired girly here are sisters” he pointed at Rapunzel. “Why are you a blonde and why is SHE a brunette?” 

“Seriously? Are you at all aware at how genetics works?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nope! H man doesn’t need to know genetics” Hector replied. The twins sighed in annoyance. No wonder is parents sent him to **_boarding_ ** school! 

“Our dad was blond as a kid” Naomi replied.

“Plus we’re fraternal twins” Rapunzel pointed out.

“No you’re not!” Hector busted out laughing. “You two look **_NOTHING_ ** alike” 

“that’s what fraternal means!” Naomi exclaimed in annoyance. 

“Ooohhhh” Hector said. Elena set her head onto the table and groaned. 

“Ladies, Hector. I hope you’re planning your assignments” Mr. Edwardson told them.

“Yes Mr. Edwardson” the three girls replied. 

“You got it Eddie o’le boy!” Hector replied as he sent a wink and a finger gun to Mr. Edwardson.

  
  


“Oh boy” Mr. Edwardson as he face palmed. “Okay class. Change of plans. Instead of it being partners. We will change it up this year. This year it will be group projects!” He said. This got the girls attention. 

“Group?” A boy in the back asked.

“Yes indeed Mr. Maeflower. Elena & Hector. You two will be working with Naomi and Rapunzel” he said. The three girls cheered but Hector wasn’t so happy. 

“WHAT?! Three touchy feely people?” Hector exclaimed.

“Yes Mr. Swen. Unless you want to be sent to the office” Mr. Edwardson argued. Hector grumbled and pouted. 

“What’s wrong Hector?” Elena asked in an annoyed voice, “can’t handle working with us?” 

“I can handle it just fine, thank you very much!” Hector said as he stuck his nose in the opposite direction. After a while, class was dismissed.

“Alright students, have a good day. Remember, this project is due in 6 weeks!” Mr. Edwardson said. Everybody left the classroom.

“Okay, so the group assignment is to find a book or a movie and do a visual presentation on it and why we chose it?” Elena asked as she re read the directions.

“That’s right” Rapunzel replied as she took a comb out of her bag and fixed her hair. 

“Any suggestions?” Elena asked. 

“Pfft” Hector said, “who cares? As long as it isn’t some sappy girly novel or movie” 

“Hector- what are you doing?” Elena asked as Hector gilded backwards.

“I’m off to my next class. Later ladies” He said as he did a finger gun and winked. 

Elena, Naomi and Rapunzel groaned in disgust. 

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Elena asked.

“Yep” Rapunzel and Naomi said in sync. “This is not going to end well” 

—

Anna was running to class when she smacked into the trio.

“Oh! Sorry girls, I didn’t see you” Anna said as she laughed awkwardly.

“It’s okay cousin. Where are you off to in such a hurry” Rapunzel asked. 

“I need to make sure I get gym class before Ryder and Bjorgman take all the good-” she was cut off by Eugene and Kristoff running past them as fast as they could.-"equipment-" 

“Whoops!” Eugene called out as he looked behind him. “Sorry Annie!”

“Sorry Arendelle” Kristoff said as he chased after Eugene. 

“It’s Anna!” Anna yelled back. She sighed and placed her hand to her face. “As I was saying. I was trying to get to the gym before those two bobble heads got in my way and take the good equipment. We need to buy more but my sister needs to know what we need.” 

“Ah, I gotchu” Elena replied. Then she gasped and realized she needed to get to a student council meeting. “Oh my God, I need to go. I’ll catch you guys at lunch. Thanks Anna for the help!” Elena said as she ran to the room where the student council meeting was being held. 

“Elena, glad you could make it” Elsa said with a smile.

“Sorry I’m almost late Elsa, but I ran into your sister” Elena replied.

“It’s okay, also oh! Well is everything okay?” Elsa asked. Elena nodded.

“As always, Elsa. She just wants to recount the new gym equipment we need” Elena replied.

“Oh! Great. Now where’s the football captain? Gabriel Núñez? He has an issue with sharing the field with the girls soccer team” Elsa asked. 

“Gabe?” Elena asked as she put her fingers on her face in a thinking manner, then she gasped and snapped her fingers, “oh! He was on his way to practice” 

“Oh! Well please get him, will you? The student court wants to discuss his issue with the captain of the girls soccer team, Jane Porter” Elsa asked.

“You got it” Elena replied with a wink as she ran out to get to her friend Gabe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below 🥀🌈


	2. Paired For Tutoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets paired up to tutor Kristoff (assigned by Elsa). Her secret isn’t that easy to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed this story 🌺💫

All of Anna’s friends and family suspected that Anna had a crush on their friend. She was just too stubborn to admit it. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell that she did. 

“Anna” Elsa began when the group finally got to their lunch time. “Are you doing anything after school?” 

Anna thought for a second. “Hmm… no, nothing I can recall” she replied. “Why?” 

“Some of the boys on the basketball team needs tutoring in math if they want to remain on the team” Elsa explained. 

“Oh, okay, sure yeah” Anna replied. “I think I could put some time aside?” 

“Good” Elsa smirked, “Because the council and I assigned student and tutor” 

“Oh you did, did you?” Anna asked as she took a sip of her water. 

“Yep” Elsa replied. “And I assigned you to your good “ _ friend” _ Mr. Bjorgman” 

Anna spit her water out and Elsa used her sleeves to shield her face. “Kristoff?!”

“yes” Elsa nodded, “he’s your friend, isn’t he?” Elsa asked.

Anna blushed a little, “yes, of course” she said. “Why- why wouldn’t he be? he’s my best friend! Aside from Elena and others” 

“Then you should have no trouble tutoring him?” Elsa offered. “Unless you want someone else to t-” she was cut off.

“NO!” Anna exclaimed. Elsa raised an eyebrow. “I- I mean, no. It’s fine” 

“Very well then.” Elsa said. “Good to know we got that out of the way.” 

“Oh yeah” Anna laughed nervously; “absolutely” 

“Alright” Elsa said, “what’s got you so spooked? I assigned you to Bjorgman because you two have been joined at the hip since him and his family moved next door 5 years ago” 

“Nothing” Anna admitted quickly. Elsa gave her a pointed look. “Nothing, Elsa. I promise” 

“If you’re sure” Elsa replied. “But if there were something, you’d tell me; right?”

Anna laughed and placed her hand on top of Elsa’s “of course I would” 

Elsa smiled back. “Okay” she sighed in relief. “Good” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave and review! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below! 💫


End file.
